The Visit
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick goes to visit someone special. WARNING this story contains spoilers for the season 13 episodes of Dead Air and Double Fault. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**The Visit**

"You ok Nicky?" Jackie asked as she sat across the kitchen table from him.

It was his day off and he just hadn't seemed like himself all day.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." He said.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked.

"Last night our case was that of a guy that was found shot to death in his car." He answered quietly.

Jackie knew instantly what was going on.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She said quietly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm going to the cemetery, I haven't went for a while." He said with a sigh as he stood up.

"Ok, do you want me to come with you, I'm sure my mom would watch the kids for a bit."

"No hon, I'd rather go alone." He said.

"Ok, call me if you change your mind." She said with a smile as she kissed his forehead.

Nick smiled and then left the house.

He made one stop before heading to the cemetery.

"Hey man, how's it going. Sorry I haven't come for a visit for a while, life has been kind of crazy." He said as he sat down in front of Warrick's grave.

Nick grabbed one of the beers he had just bought and popped it open.

"Cheers." He said before taking a sip.

"So to catch you up, the lab has been busy as usual. Get this Rick, Hodges is engaged, and from what I hear the woman is beautiful."

Nick could almost see the confusion on his friend's face.

"I know, I don't get it either." Nick said with a laugh as he took another drink of his beer before he continued talking. "Oh and Eli is sure getting big, Jackie and Tina arranged another play date for the kids the other day, I can't believe how tall he is, I also can't believe how much he looks like you. Tina is doing a great job with him, he's a great kid, polite, happy, and a gentleman to my little girl, which is good because if not I'd have to have a talk with him, I mean, I know he's my best friend's son but my little girl is my little girl." Nick stopped and smiled.

"Eli has got a good throwing arm on him, I played catch with him for a bit during the children's play date, I was surprised that he could throw the ball that hard at his age."

Nick took another drink of beer and then said "Oh one more thing about the lab, I was so bummed the other day, Russell had everyone play capture the flag to help solve the investigation and I didn't get to play. I loved that game when I was a kid."

Nick finished his beer and then he glanced at his watch

"Alright Rick, I better get going I promised Jasmine and Houston I'd take them for ice cream since it's my day off, but I'll come back and visit again soon."

"Nicky?" Nick heard a voice say just as he stood up.

He spun around "Oh hi Cath." He said.

"Hi, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said apologetically.

"It's no problem." He assured her.

Tears welled in Cath's eyes as she looked down at Warrick's grave.

"The case got to you last night too?" Nick asked as he put a comforting arm around her.

She nodded.

"Want me to stay with you for a bit?" He offered.

She shook her head no.

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Ok." Nick said as he gave her shoulder a gentle pat before he turned and started walking back to his truck.

"Hey Nicky?" she said after he had gotten only a couple steps away.

He turned back around

"Yeah?"

"Can I have one of those?" she asked as she nodded at the remaining beers in the carton in his hand.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I should have offered." He said as he walked over and handed her one.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome. Just one?" Nick asked.

She nodded.

"Alright then if you're sure you don't want me to stay I'm going to take off."

"I'm sure, thanks for the offer, and the beer." She said with a grateful smile.

"No problem, call me later if you need to talk about anything." Nick said as he returned the smile.

"I will, thanks, and you do the same ok?" She said.

"Will do." Nick promised.

He gave her one last smile before he went to his truck.

As he drove home he felt a sense of contentment, he always did after he visited his best friend.

The End!


End file.
